


Unlocking Olympus

by JadelynTate



Series: Unlocking Dawn [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Biological Parents, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Gen, What is this even?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules had been having a fairly normal day until they dropped in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portal Mishaps

Dawn had been enjoying Greece when it happened. Standing in the middle of Athens, looking up at the Parthenon, and wondering what it would be like to have been around while it was being built, she didn't notice the blood from a minor cut she'd sustained that morning glowing green. She, did, however, notice when Vi, Cassie, and Molly all suddenly latched onto her, all of them shouting something along the lines of “oh no you don't!” right before everything turned inside out and upside down. 

**~~*~~**

“I'm telling you, she was interested and you just completely blew her off!” Iolaus said as he and Hercules walked towards the nearing city of Athens. “One of these days, Herc, you're going to get yourself in trouble with the ladies and then where will I be?”

“You be?” Hercules asked, amused. “What does my getting in trouble have on your notch post?” He stopped a moment, thinking about that, and grimaced. “On second thought, don't answer that.”

“Very funny,” Iolaus said. “Honestly, Herc, how am I supposed to find anyone with you always ignoring women and making them feel bad?”

“I didn't make them feel bad, I'm just...not interested,” Hercules defended himself. “And besides, what I do in my own bed is—do you hear that?”

Hercules stopped walking, looking around. Iolaus rolled his eyes. “Right, like I'm gonna fall for that old trick, this conversation isn't--”

“I'm serious,” Hercules cut his friend off. “Do you hear that? A sort of screaming sound?”

“Now that you mention it...” Iolaus said just as the wind picked up. Their eyes met and Hercules knew they were both thinking the same thing—this was not normal.

The screaming got louder, the wind got stronger, and just when Iolaus and Hercules had to grab onto a nearby tree to keep from getting tossed around like a chicken, a flash of green tinged light filled the air and there was the tell-tale sounds of bodies hitting the ground as everything went quiet and still. Two of the thumps were Hercules and Iolaus themselves but years of fighting monsters (usually sent by Hera) or humans (typically sent by Ares), had Hercules on his feet and looking around carefully without much pause. His eyes caught something and he stopped, staring in confusion. Where in Hades had those four come from?

“I think I'm gonna be sick,” one of the women groaned, flat on her back and making no attempt to change that position. “What the hell happened?!”

“Portal,” a blonde answered nearby. “You really need to get a hold on the whole key thing, Dawn Marie.”

The first girl, Dawn Marie if Hercules had to guess, repeatedly hit the back of her head on the ground below her. “One of these days, Cas, I'm so going to hunt down those monks and find out why they couldn't have included a users manual! I swear I am!” 

“Look at this way, it might not be as bad as the last time this happened,” another brunette said, sitting up and shaking out her wildly curly hair. Her accent was different than the other two. “I mean...we're obviously alive.”

“Hey!” Dawn Marie yelped, sitting up just as the blonde did. “I thought we agreed that wasn't my fault!”

“No, you kept saying it wasn't your fault and we just pretended to humor you,” the final girl, one with hair the color of fire, said, flipping to her feet fluidly. Hercules couldn't help but chuckle—the entire conversation reminded him of some of the conversations he'd had with Iolaus...not to mention Jason, Yvenne, and Lilith.

His chuckle caught the attention of the second brunette and the redhead. The former flipped to her feet, twisting in mid-air so she was facing them; the redhead just turned around. 

“Don't,” the blonde said quickly, as the two girls stared at them, somewhat stunned. “They're not evil.”

“Oh thank God,” the first brunette said, eying him and Iolaus. “Be a shame to have to slay something that good looking.”

“That's one's not entirely human,” the redhead said and Hercules crossed his arms, huffing a bit. She squinted at him. “Why do you smell like ozone?”

“Son of Zeus,” the blonde said, standing, and Hercules could just make out bright blue eyes and a grin on a thin face. “He's Hercules. Short guy is Iolaus.”

“I'm sorry...have we met?”

“What language is that?” Iolaus suddenly asked, and Hercules turned to him, almost having forgotten he was there. Iolaus looked at him accusingly. “And how do you speak it?!”

He shrugged, not having realized he and they hadn't been speaking Greek. It wasn't the first time he'd known a language he had no right to know—he assumed it was just another aspect of his godly side. Iolaus seemed to get the message cause he huffed, crossing his arms. “Of course,” he muttered. “Zeus again.”

“Probably,” he agreed and then repeated it in Greek when Iolaus looked at him, confused. Hercules had a feeling he was going to be doing a lot of that. 

“What's he saying?” the redhead asked, looking lost. Under his breath, he translated her words for Iolaus' sake. “Cause that is in no way English.”

“It's all Greek to me,” the second brunette grinned, looking pleased with herself. The other three groaned and Hercules got the feeling that had been a joke—and probably a bad one, from the girls reactions.

“That's horrible,” Dawn Marie said, finally getting to her feet. She wavered a bit but the two girls who'd first stood, reached out and steadied her. She shook her head and then looked over at him and Iolaus before suddenly frowning and turning to the other brunette. “And how'd you know that was Greek? You hate language studies.”

“Just because I hate language studies doesn't mean I don't pay attention,” the girl replied, ignoring Iolaus as he suddenly grinned. “I'm not fluent but I can recognize when its being spoken.”

“Great,” Dawn Marie said. She looked over at him, as if sizing him up. “Well...they certainly don't make 'em like they used to.”

Hercules flushed, getting the meaning, as the other three girls snickered. Iolaus looked between the girls to Hercules and then grinned. “She flirted with you, didn't she?”

“Not exactly,” Hercules muttered, watching as Dawn Marie smirked, eyes practically dancing with mirth. 

“You're not exactly hard to look at yourself, short stuff,” she said and Hercules debated whether or not to translate that. He sighed; Iolaus wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. His blonde friend grinned smugly. 

“Hear that, Herc? I'm good-looking!” 

“And short,” Hercules couldn't help but add. Iolaus glared at him as Dawn Marie snickered quietly. The other three looked at each other and then, as one, shrugged, having apparently decided it was safer not to ask. 

“You obviously know who we are,” Hercules said, deciding it was time to get down to business. “But we don't know you.”

“I'm Dawn,” the girl said. 

“Not Dawn Marie?” he asked, frowning.

“Where we come from, most people have two or three names,” the blonde explained when Dawn just sort of looked confused. The blonde smiled lopsidedly at them. “You're given name, a second name, and then a family name.”

“I go by just Dawn,” the brunette agreed. She waved at the other four. “That's Cassie, Vi, and Molly.”

Molly was the other brunette, Vi was the redhead, and Cassie the blonde. He told Iolaus, who nodded and pointed to himself. “Iolaus,” he said, speaking slowly. “Hercules.”

“Got that,” Molly agreed with a raised eyebrow. Hercules translated and Iolaus winced. 

“Right,” he agreed. His best friend looked over at him. “Asked how they got here yet?”

“How'd you get here?” Hercules complied, curious himself. He didn't think they were a threat, they seemed too good-natured, but he'd been mistaken before.

“Traveling portal,” Dawn answered truthfully. “I have the power to make em...just not, you know, control 'em.”

“How do you have that power?” he asked, frowning. That sounded like a godly power to him. Dawn shrugged. 

“Just something that's always been a part of me,” she said. “Its only been the last couple of years the portals became more...active.”

“Nummy,” Vi muttered, a wicked grin on her face, as Cassie and Molly both snickered and Dawn turned slightly pink. “Captain Jack. Making with the kissage.”

Dawn turned red, muttering something under her breath he couldn't catch. He decided to take pity on her, she was obviously embarrassed, and crossed his arms. “You didn't always have that power?” he asked pointedly.

“Not exactly,” she admitted as Cassie smiled at him. “I had it when I was fourteen but I had even less of an idea on how to control it then thanI do now. A...woman...did know though and she and some of her minions managed to open a big one.”

Her expression darkened at the memories and Hercules had a feeling the experience hadn't ended well. He could relate, given he'd accidentally killed the first time he'd actively tried using his strength on another human being.


	2. Parentage

“So where are you from?” Iolaus asked and Hercules translated. 

“Far away and long to come,” Molly answered promptly, only to wince when the other three all smacked various parts of her body.

“Ignore Molly, she thinks she's funny,” Dawn advised and Hercules' lips twitched as the girl in question pouted. He translated for Iolaus, who smirked. 

“Sounds familiar,” he said, jerking his head at him. Hercules glared and refused to translate. Either way, the four girls seemed to get the message because they all laughed. 

“Seriously, though, we're kinda far from home,” Vi said. She looked at Dawn and Cassie. “Any idea how to get back?”

“Can't yet,” Cassie said as Dawn opened her mouth. She smiled slightly. “Not a coincidence we came when we did.”

“Oh, don't tell me,” Vi groaned. “Monster?”

“Demon?” Molly supplied. 

“Hot guy with a leather fetish?” Dawn asked, looking past Hercules and Iolaus. He turned and almost groaned. Gods above and below, why him?

“Ares,” he greeted his half-brother, who was leaning against a tree and was, as Dawn had pointed out, dressed head to toe in his customary black leather. The hot part he didn't understand and wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

“You know, when I felt some new Demi-gods gathered together, I wasn't sure what to think,” Ares said. “But I have to admit, I never saw you with them.”

“What are you talking about?” Hercules asked, frowning. “What demi-gods?”

Ares studied him a moment and then laughed. “You don't even know who you're with, do you? Oh that's rich,” he grinned. “Dangerous too.”

Despite himself, Hercules looked over at the four girls, all of whom looked confused. He turned back to his brother. “Ares, for once in your life, be straight--”

“Hecate and Apollo are in a tizzy,” Ares broke in, still leaning against the tree and looking at the four girls, intrigued. It wasn't a look Hercules was particularly pleased to see on his brother—usually it was reserved for Xena when Ares was trying to figure out how she'd react to certain circumstances. He caught Hercules' eye and smirked. “Trying to figure out how they suddenly have daughters they hadn't known about. Hecate in particular, as she's pretty sure she'd remember being pregnant and giving birth.”

“Hecate...” he heard Dawn mutter “Why does that...aw crap! Those stupid monks, always messing with me! They're dead—they should not still be causing me trouble!”

“I have a dad,” Cassie added, frowning deeply at Ares. “Not exactly sure why you think I'm Apollo's kid, but trust me, I'm perfectly happy with the father I have.”

Hercules only had a breif moment to wonder how she knew Ares was talking about her and not Molly, Vi, or even Dawn. “You think your gift was an accident, some twist of fate?” Ares asked, laughing again, and Hercules looked between the girl and the God of War, wondering what gift he was talking about. “No, not even the Oracle of Delphi has that kind of Sight—that's the kind of gift that can only be given to a child of a god. Your father is no more mortal than mine, Cassandra.”

“Don't. Call. Me. Cassandra,” Cassie all but growled as Hercules suddenly realized what 'gift' his brother must have meant; she was a seer. “It's CASSIE!” 

“You should be nicer to me, niece,” Ares said and Hercules blinked, realizing that if Ares was telling the truth, if Cassie really was Apollo's, than she was his niece as well. “I can cause you so much grief, you'd think you were in Tartarus!” 

“I already felt that way once,” Cassie shot back without hesitation and Hercules smiled, deciding he could handle having her as a niece. “So that threat doesn't scare me as much as you'd like it to.”

“Alright, wait a second, hold on!” Vi suddenly yelled. She glared at Ares. “Apollo I get, sorry Cass, but I do. But Hecate? That one's escaping me. Who is she?”

“Goddess of the occult, magic, and ghosts and spirits,” Dawn replied. She looked deeply unhappy, not that Hercules could entirely blame her. His aunt wasn't his favorite goddess, not by a long shot. She wasn't quite up there with Hera, of course, but she came close. “Also of crossroads. Her symbol was the Key.”

Vi and Molly looked stunned. “Wait, key as in, you know, Key?” the redhead asked and Hercules could practically hear the capitalization. Dawn nodded, still looking miserable. “Huh. Buffy's gonna throw a fit. And how does your mom and dad fit into that?”

Dawn groaned. “I have no idea,” she said. “Meddling Monks.”

Molly suddenly began giggling, causing everyone, even Ares, to look at her funny. “Share the humor?” Vi requested. 

“Sorry, I just...Willow,” she said and the three girls looked at her a moment before they all began snickering. Ares looked put out at essentially being ignored and Hercules could feel the beginnings of a smile forming on his face. It was kind of nice to meet someone with the same general disregard for the god as he usually had. His gaze caught his best friend and Hercules suddenly realized they'd been speaking in the girls native language, even Ares. Iolaus must have been so confused. 

“Niece through Apollo,” he explained, pointing at Cassie. He hesitated on Dawn before sighing. “Cousin through Hecate.”

“You're demi-gods?” Iolaus asked, surprised. Behind him, still by the tree, Ares glowered at being ignored.

“Apparently,” Dawn agreed and it took Hercules a moment to realize she was speaking Greek. 

“You mean to tell me you understood him the entire time?” he demanded and she smiled at him, shrugging unrepentantly as Iolaus laughed. Hercules sighed. 

“If it makes you feel better, I only understand it after the fact,” Cassie told him with a smile. “And Vi and Molly really don't have a clue.”

“Hey!” the two yelped.

“Well, you don't!”

“Yeah, well, you don't have to make it sound like we're idiots!” Molly exclaimed. 

“If the shoe fits,” he heard Dawn mumble right before she yelped, the two girls having hit her. He and Iolaus both chuckled, though Iolaus obviously didn't know what had been said.

“Oh, hey, ew!” Cassie suddenly gagged. “Gross!” 

“What?” Dawn asked, looking at her. 

“Uncle,” she said, pointing at Ares, who frowned. She then turned her finger on him. “Cousin. And Uncle. Hot.”

Hercules didn't understand what the big deal was but Molly and Vi cracked up laughing as Dawn went pale and made a disgusted face, like she'd just ate something that didn't agree with her.

“None of this gets back to Buffy,” Dawn ordered, looking severely between Molly and Vi. The two girls looked at each other, identical grins of glee on their faces. Dawn glared. “I mean it! You say anything about this and I will call down Mommy dearest and have her do a Billy on you!”

Hercules wasn't the only one confused; Molly, Vi, and even Ares looked lost. Iolaus looked content to wait for the translation, which Hercules gave. Dawn huffed. “Seriously? Hocus Pocus? We just watched it yesterday!”

Both girls shot her dirty looks, now understanding the threat, but Ares, like him and Iolaus, was still in the dark. Hercules grinned. 

“You know, I usually don't care for Dad's side of the family,” he told them. “But you two are alright.”

Dawn and Cassie exchanged grins before suddenly leaping forward and tackling him. “You're alright too, Uncle Herc,” the blonde chirped as he staggered, arms automatically going around them in a hug. 

“So, Cassie, once you're done hugging your uncle,” Vi paused to snicker as Cassie made a face, “Maybe you can explain why Dawn can't just whip us back home.”

“Monster.” Cassie said and then pinned the God of War with a look. “Uncle Ares, you got some 'splainin' to do!”


	3. Godly Gifts

Instead of replying or making any kind of response, Ares had hastily disappeared. Which, actually, when Hercules thought about it, was response enough. He sighed. “Ares sent a monster?” he asked, setting the two girls down. Cassie nodded. “What kind?”

“No idea,” she chirped, surprisingly cheerful considering the God of War had sent a monster after them. “I just know you can't defeat it alone—we've gotta help.”

Hercules looked between the two of them, to the bemused looking Iolaus and sighed. “You know, this would be a lot easier if Iolaus could understand us without me or Dawn translating all the time.”

He meant it for his father's ears, Zeus could allow for communication, he knew, but it was Dawn who brightened. “Oh, yeah, good point,” she agreed and he watched as his cousin looked up, obviously in thought, before pinning Iolaus with a look. 

“From mouth to ear, for seven days hence, give this mortal linguistic sense!” she said and there was a loud crack. Everyone remained still, not daring to move. 

“You've been watching way too much Charmed lately,” Vi finally said, amused, and because he'd been watching Iolaus, Hercules saw when his friend jumped slightly, mouth dropping as he stared at Vi. 

“You can understand them?” he asked and Iolaus nodded, looking amazed. Hercules turned to Dawn when she made a humming sound. 

“I wonder....” she said, trailing off before she straightened. “Can you understand this, too?”

“Yeah, I can,” he answered in the language the girls had dubbed English. Hercules suddenly realized Dawn had spoken in yet another language, another one he'd never heard before but instinctively understood. 

“That was Spanish,” Molly said, thoughtfully. “I failed Spanish.”

The other three all snorted. “See our surprise,” Vi drawled and continued grinning, even after Molly hit her. Hercules and Iolaus exchanged grins. 

“So,” Molly said, clapping her hands. “Point me to the monster!” 

Hercules eyed her doubtfully. She was short, thin, and barely looked capable of picking up a twig. “You want to fight a monster?” he asked skeptically and she nodded, looking, if it were possible, excited at the idea. “With me?”

“Are you kidding?” Molly asked incredulously. “I'm looking forward to seeing Faith's face when I tell her I got to fight with you!”

Cassie and Vi both snickered as Dawn shook her head in exasperation. “They're not fainting lilies,” Dawn told him, apparently understanding his concern. She bit her lip. “Have you heard of, um, Artemis' Chosen?”

“Of course,” Hercules frowned. “I think she's in Amazon country right now.”

“Oh, um,” Dawn winced, looking uncomfortable as Vi and Molly exchanged intrigued looks. Dawn looked down at her feet. “How to explain this...”

“They're mine,” a familiar voice said right before Artemis herself appeared. She smiled at Hercules, ignored Iolaus completely, and then absolutely beamed at Vi and Molly. “I thought I'd felt new Slayers.”

“Wait, they're both...Is Xena okay? What happened to the curse Cronus put on the line?” Hercules demanded. 

“Calm yourself brother,” Artemis ordered. “Xena's fine. And they're not exactly part of the curse. I can't explain it because I don't understand it myself. But they're mine. That's all you should need to know.”

The four girls looked startled. “Cronus made the whole one slayer at a time rule?” Molly demanded and Hercules and Artemis both nodded. “Would it be possible to make two slayers?”

“No,” Artemis shook her head. “Not unless the line had strengthened and I've kept tight reigns on it since I took over. If a slayer came back from the Underworld, the girl who'd been Chosen to replace her would have lost her powers.” 

Hercules wasn't sure he liked the way the four girls looked at each other at Artemis' words. Dawn finally seemed to decide to drop it, looking at the goddess. “The Shamans made the Slayer but...you said they're yours...” she trailed off as his sister nodded. 

“The power of the Slayer was winding down when I met Althanea some time ago, shortly after my own birth,” she explained. “After her death the line would have ended, because the power of the demon they used to create her had dwindled through the years. I took over patroness duties to keep it going. They've been mine ever since. Even if I ever die, Uranus forbid, the power will remain. It's immortal.”

“Don't think Giles knows that,” Dawn said, looking surprised. She shook her head. “Either way, they're slayers, Artemis' Chosen. They can help.”

“And you?”

“Buffy, my sister, is another Slayer,” Dawn said, shrugging. “I've learned a thing or two...plus, you know, Hecate's daughter...”

She trailed off, looking again disturbed at the notion. Again, Hercules couldn't blame her. From Artemis' expression, neither could she. Cassie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“We'll be freaks together,” the blonde told her and then smirked wickedly. “Aunt Dawn.”

Dawn sputtered and Hercules laughed as Artemis smiled. 

“Technically,” Iolaus said, looking at them, Hercules, and Artemis. “Hercules and Apollo are half brothers and they're sons of Zeus, who was Hecate's sister, which makes Hercules and Apollo Dawn's first cousins. As Apollo's daughter, that makes you first cousins once removed.”

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, even Artemis. He looked back at them all, confused. 

“What?”

Shaking her head, Artemis turned to Molly and Vi. “Hold still.”

They, thankfully, did as they were told. There was a flash of light and when Hercules looked at them, they were suddenly dressed in Amazon-style attire. At first, Hercules thought they had the same outfit but soon enough he started noticing the little things. Their skirts, uneven black leather, were identical down to the silver belt and black pouch, with were both embossed with crescent moons. Their tops were almost the same, but Molly had straps that covered parts of her abdomen, whereas Vi didn't, and the redhead had more bands around her left arm than Molly. Their wrist-gaurds and fingerless gloves were identical, as were their boots, both of which had daggers strapped to them. 

They both had the same necklace, with a silver and black pendent attached. Their earrings were different, though both silver, and they both had black and silver crescent moon bands across their foreheads. Their hair had been styled differently, with Vi's curling down to her shoulders and Molly's up in two messy buns. The biggest difference, that anyone would notice right off the bat, was their main weapons; Molly had two short swords strapped to her back, while Vi had one long sword. 

“There, now you'll fit in,” Artemis said, nodding approvingly as Molly and Vi immediately took notice of the blades his sister had given them—Molly seemed particularly pleased with hers and he shook his head when he saw her easily swing the blade around her head. 

There was another flash, this one more golden, which caught everyone but Artemis unaware. A second flash, this one of green and black energy, blinded them all. When Hercules stopped seeing spots, he found Apollo and Hecate must have followed Artemis' lead because Dawn and Cassie were suddenly in different outfits than they'd been in before. 

Whereas the slayers were in black and silver ala Artemis, Apollo had decked his own daughter out in white and gold. Golden boots were paired with a short dress, with cuts on either side of the bottom for better mobility. Just under her breasts she had golden lacing armor, and the top half of the dress, above the armor, went around her neck but had a hole in the center, showing a hint of cleavage behind the same type of necklace the slayers had, though Cassie's was in gold and white like the rest of her outfit. She had gold and white arm bands around her elbows, tied off with gold strands, and gold and white fingerless gloves were holding a short bow, the emblem of a sun on it. Strapped to her back was a quiver full of arrows. Like the slayers, she had a band across her forehead, though hers had Apollo's sun emblem rather than Artemis' moon. In addition to the bow and arrows, she had two daggers stuck in her boots, just like Molly and Vi. 

In direct contrast to the Amazon-style of dress the other three were in, Dawn was more lady-like, in a deep blue, black, and green dress, with the skirt made of several layers so when she moved, it was obvious she'd have the same type of mobility as her friends. Around her waist, starting at just below her breasts, was a green chord wrapping and cross-crossing around her torso, ending in a knot around the location of her navel, and left dangling down to the ground. At the top of the wrapping chord, however, was an odd charm, which Hercules suddenly realized was a two sided key. 

Her left arm was relatively bare, with cloth flowing freely around and behind her arm from the shoulder, with was held up by four delicate chains in a dark green stone. She had a single bracelet and a band across her upper arm, also in green. Her right arm was entirely encased in a long sleeve that flowed slightly off her shoulder. Her top was much more low-cut than the other three, and was paired with a necklace; it was the same type of pendant as the others, though hers was green and blue and was more dainty. 

She had two green key earrings, and instead of a band across her forehead, she had a one of interchanging green and blue beads around the top of her head, in a crown sort of style. To complete the priestess-like look, she had a black staff in hand, with green and blue wrappings and black feathers around the hand holds. The top had blue feathers, tied to the staff with green fastenings, and another double-key charm, topped by a large and polished green stone. In all honesty, if you took away the staff, Dawn would have probably fit in at any of the royal courts, just as the other three could have been part of an Amazon tribe.

“Wow.” Cassie murmured, looking down at herself. “This is different.”

“No kidding,” Dawn agreed, fingering the double-key charm around her torso. “I feel like its Halloween and I'm dressed up for trick or treating.”

“Wicked outfit though,” Molly said. 

“It suits you,” Iolaus agreed. “What about your feet? We might be doing a lot of walking.”

He needn't have worried, because when Dawn stuck a leg out, they found boots similar to Cassie's, though in black, and with two small blades attached. They weren't daggers like the others, but were more ceremonial in style. It made sense, as Hecate was still one of the few Goddesses who absolutely required blood sacrifices for her favors. Most of the rest of the Pantheon was willing to accept food-stuffs and jewels. 

There was a strange choking sound from nearby and Hercules suddenly found his friend was looking anywhere but at the leg Dawn still had sticking out, as Vi bent down to pull one of the blades out for inspection. He rolled his eyes. 

“Don't even think about it,” he told his friend in Cretan, hoping the girls wouldn't know the language. They didn't seem to hear him so he continued, catching Iolaus' eye. “They're too young.”

“Actually, they're not as young as they appear,” Artemis broke in. “But I agree—don't touch my warriors unless they approach you first and I'd steer clear of my niece and cousin if I were you—Apollo's alarmingly protective of the women in his family, and Hecate's still upset about you ruining her plans in Ister. Neither would take kindly if you approached their daughters in that manner.”

“Artemis, can you send a message to Apollo for me?” Cassie asked, looking at her aunt as Iolaus swallowed and nodded. Hercules watched as his half-sister raised an eyebrow at the blonde, looking inquisitive. “Tell him thank you for the outfit and everything, but to leave me alone for now. I'm...I had a father. He might not have been my biological one but...I loved him. I'm not ready to deal with another one.”

“He understands and he'll comply,” Artemis said after a moment. “But he'd like to see you at least once before you leave.” 

“I...can't make any promises,” Cassie said and Artemis nodded solemnly. His sister turned to him. 

“Apollo says if you get his daughter killed, no directive from Zeus will save you from his wrath,” she told him, lips quirking. “The monster is in Corinth. You have four days to get there.”

“Why four days?” Iolaus asked, frowning. 

“Because in four days the king will do something foolish to try and protect his people,” Cassie said and Hercules felt his body grow cold; Iphicles was king of Corinth. He could completely see his brother doing something crazy in those kinds of circumstances.

“We can only give you so much protection,” Artemis told the four girls as Hercules and Iolaus moved closer. “Ares won't attack you directly for helping Hercules, as he knows it would only anger Apollo, Hecate, and I, but that doesn't mean the monster is not a threat to you. And Dawn, your powers are much more stable here, as I'm sure you noticed with the spell to allow Iolaus to understand you. Be careful. That comes directly from your mother.”

Dawn made a face but obligingly nodded. Artemis looked at him. “You'll meet Ephiny in Argos if you take that route. I would suggest it.”

“Thank you Artemis,” he said and his sister nodded before disappearing in a flash of silver light. He looked at the four girls and Iolaus. The sun was already setting and a quick look with his best friend told him they were in agreement. 

“We'll leave at first light,” he said, looking at the girls. “We'll go to Pireus and take a boat to Argos. That'll take two days. We'll have another two days to get to Corinth from there.”

“Will we make it?”

“Corinth isn't actually that far from Argos if you know the area,” Hercules said. “A day on horseback and I have friends in Argos who might be willing to lend us some.”

“And if we have to walk?” Vi asked, frowning. Hercules grimaced. He'd have preferred to have gone over land, as he knew that would only take three days on foot with all the shortcuts he and Iolaus had discovered over the years. However, he wasn't about to dismiss Artemis' suggestion, as she rarely gave them to men. Besides, the comment about Ephiny meant his sister was helping a bit more than she normally would—Hercules had a feeling their group would only grow once they got to the city of the Argonauts.


	4. A Sunny Disposition

They found a camp near a river. Iolaus took Vi with him to catch some food, her having claimed her father had been a hunter, while Hercules went for wood. Molly, Cassie, and Dawn all offered to help but he'd wanted the time to think. He left the girls inspecting their new armor and weapons more fully. 

Apollo and Hecate hadn't known about their daughters, Artemis had been surprised by the sudden arrival of two slayers, neither of whom should have been possible with Xena still alive. Something unnatural was going on here. In any other circumstances, he'd have been worried it was a plot by Hera, but Artemis, despite her dislike of all mortal men, had never sided with the Queen against him before. In fact, she'd helped him and Iolaus on more than one occasion, and twice when the other Gods had been getting on her last nerve, she'd joined him for an adventure or two. Those were always interesting times, usually because Artemis would keep herself from using most of her Godly powers, using only her wits and body in the fights. She said it was a way to stay sharp and Hercules believed her. 

With the girls there, he hadn't been able to question Artemis more fully, and with the “blessings” Hecate and Apollo had done to outfit Dawn and Cassie, he knew they truly were who they said they were. Which begged the question—how could a God and a Goddess not know they had children?

“Apollo? You around?” he called out, figuring the God of Truth might know something by now. Golden sparkles lit up the little grove he was in right before Artemis' twin appeared. 

“I take it you want to know about Cassandra?” he asked, looking bored—he and Apollo rarely got along but there was a familial connection nevertheless. Hercules trusted him to at least be honest, especially with his daughter in the mix.

“She prefers Cassie, and yes,” Hercules said. “How did you not know you had a daughter?”

“Because I haven't had her yet,” Apollo said and Hercules blinked at him. “Dawn's power allows her to create traveling portals.”

“She mentioned that, yes,” he agreed. 

“Did she mention it also also works as a way to travel in time?” Apollo asked and Hercules stared. His brother chuckled. “Hmm, I doubt it, as this is the first time she's done the time bit. Hecate's pretty pleased with her, actually—on the demi-god scale, she's fairly powerful. Possibly enough so that Hecate could induct her to Olympus, rather than the Elysian Fields, when she dies, as a goddess of magic.”

Demi-gods weren't rare in Greece, but they weren't around every corner either—and most would never be strong enough to be made a god or goddess even with their godly parents help. Which meant she was just below his level then, as Hercules knew the likelihood of him actually dying were slim—he healed too quickly, and had stopped aging a few years ago, something he had yet to mention to anyone but Iolaus. Despite Hera and Ares' best attempts, he was the immortal demi-god. Not even Hephaestus' own arrows had managed to keep him down for long.

“Explains why some of her words made little sense,” he mused. “Different sayings, different language—they're not even from Greece, are they?”

“No,” he agreed. He smiled a bit. “Cassandra and Dawn both come from someplace called the Valley of the Sun—and the other two are from even other countries you haven't yet seen.”

“So Dawn accidentally threw the four of them back in time?”

“Yes,” his brother agreed. “She's still learning about her powers, they were dormant until a few years ago, but she'll figure it out eventually. And until she does, the power will take her and her friends to whereever they may be needed at any given time or place.”

“Like here,” Hercules said and Apollo nodded. He frowned. “You're being surprising honest about all this.”

“Zeus has forbid Hecate and I from seeing our daughters until after the monster is slain,” he said, looking up at the night-time sky. 

“I'll protect her, Apollo,” he said, knowing what his brother wasn't saying; the god of light and truth was giving him the information because he wasn't allowed to give it to his daughter himself and he'd do anything, even help Hercules, to keep her safe. “With my very life, if I must.”

“Good,” Apollo said, turning back to him. “Expect a visit by Hecate in the coming days; she's still trying to figure out what to say.” 

“I'll...be on the lookout,” he sighed, making a mental note to warn Iolaus to stick close to Dawn, just so Hecate wouldn't be able to see him. He didn't know what the goddess would do if she saw the man who practically led Hercules to Istar and he didn't plan on taking any chances. 

Apollo turned away then, walking several feet before he stopped, not turning.

“Is...does she seem happy?”

“Yes,” Hercules said. He paused. “I'll try and get her to allow you to see her yourself before she leaves.”

Apollo didn't say anything, didn't look back, but Hercules could see some of the tension in his body disappear right before he vanished in a shower of golden sparkles. Hercules shook his head. Those who wanted to be a demi-god should have to deal with the drama in that particular family first—it'd cure anyone of the desire. 

**~~*~~**

Hercules got back to the campsite about the same time as Iolaus and Vi, who had two quails and three rabbits between them. They were discussing the daggers Vi had thrown at the one rabbit, the range and accuracy of it, as Dawn tended to a fire. Hercules frowned, looking down at the wood in his arms.

“Dawn did it,” Cassie said when she saw his face. “Experimenting with the magic.”

“Remember what Artemis and Hecate said,” he warned and Dawn looked up, a strange green glow to her eyes as she held a ball of energy in hand. Her fingers closed, and there was a puff of smoke and when she opened again, the ball was gone and her eyes were once again their normal blue. Hercules and Iolaus exchanged uneasy looks.

“Sorry,” she said, smiling sheepishly. “I'm still experimenting on my control and the energy ball was the easiest to control.”

“She didn't have a feather,” Molly added, as if it was the most natural explanation in the world. Cassie and Vi both nodded, so perhaps, for them, it was. 

“Still, I'd rather you not, um, experiment,” he said. “Not after Hecate's warning.”

Dawn's expression was less uncomfortable at the idea of having a goddess as a mother and more angry that she was being told what to do by a being Dawn had never met, which was a feeling Hercules was _very_ familiar with. He'd felt that way about Zeus on more than one occasion over the years, after all. 

“I need to practice a little,” she informed him. “Otherwise, I won't know what help I can be once we find the monster.”

Unfortunately, he knew from experience that she was right. Even a little bit of practice would be better than none at all. “Defensive only then,” he suggested. “You and Cassie might be demi-gods but monsters tend to be very...physical...opponents. I'd rather you stayed behind, working from afar.”

“Why not try avataring it?” Molly suggested and Hercules and Iolaus exchanged puzzled looks at the suggestion. It seemed to make sense to the girls so they didn't ask. Molly continued, “I mean, you've been working on elemental control for ages and Artemis said it'd be easier here.”

“So she did,” Dawn agreed. “The fire was pretty simple—easy.”

Hercules watched, impressed despite himself, when she bit her lip and waved her arm, squinting in concentration. A small furrow formed in the ground, perfect for planting if this were farming country. She stopped her movements, looking down at what she'd done. “Huh.”

“What?” Iolaus asked, skinning one of the rabbits nearby. Dawn's eyes flickered to him, her nose wrinkling when she saw what he was doing. She glanced at him in an obvious attempt to keep from watching. 

“I've done that before but...”

“She passed out once she finished,” Vi finished when Dawn trailed off. “It exhausted her.”

“I feel fine,” Dawn confirmed. “Hecate wasn't kidding when she said it'd be easier.”

“Maybe its because we're in Greece,” Molly suggested. “You're power's stronger in the 'mother country'.” Again, Molly looked pleased with herself as the other three girls all groaned--side joke, probably, or maybe a bad pun. He glanced at Iolaus, wondering if this was how others felt when they started talking about things no one else would get. Hercules shook his head, taking a piece of wood and putting it on the fire before going to the bag of supplies, pulling out some cooking utensils.

Cassie squatted down next to him, taking some of the spices from his hand. “You saw my dad,” she said and behind her, Hercules caught sight of Dawn making a globe of water do acrobatic tricks in the air as Molly muttered something about an avatar. He turned back to Cassie when she continued, “He explained where we're from.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, not wanting to lie. He paused. “Is it different? You're time?”

“Oh yeah,” she agreed, a small smile on her face. “More than you can imagine.”

“You seemed surprised by what Artemis said about the Blessed,” he noted and she tensed. “Why?”

“In our time...there are hundreds of slayers,” Cassie told him after a pause. “Molly, Vi, and Buffy, Dawn's older sister—they're not alone, not even close.”

“How?” he asked, confused. “Artemis said--” 

“I know what she said,” Cassie broke in. “I can't—I won't—get into it. I don't even understand it all myself now that I've spoken with Auntie Artie. All I'll tell you is that things had to change—or everyone would have died.”

Her expression took on a dark shadow, like she'd seen exactly what would have happened if the line hadn't changed—and for all he knew, she had. She was a Seer, after all.

Then he thought on what she'd called the Huntress Goddess and smirked. “I really wanna see you call her that to her face,” he told her. 

Cassie just laughed.


	5. Dawn Summers and the No Good, Very Bad Bridge

Getting to Pireus was an experience Hercules would not be forgetting anytime soon. Besides the fact he'd rarely traveled with one woman, let alone four, he and Iolaus had been alone for so long that any addition was a nice distraction. 

Not to mention amusing, such as when Molly got it in her head to sing what she called “walking songs” and the other three laughingly joined in. None of the songs were anything like he and Iolaus had ever heard. After the third song, where it took all four of them to remember the words, Hercules and Iolaus came to the same conclusion: the future must have been a very odd place. Honestly, what did having been born a certain way have to do with walking?

“You know, they're adults,” Iolaus said thoughtfully as they neared Pireus. Hercules stared at him a moment and then following his gaze, rolled his eyes. Iolaus was watching Vi as she and Molly flipped, ran, skipped, jumped into trees, and generally acted like mad-women along the path. 

“We gotta hold on, to what we got, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each, and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot,” Cassie sang at the top of her lungs.

“Oh, we're halfway there, oh, living on a prayer, take my hand, we'll make it I swear, oh, living on a prayer,” Dawn took her turn, bopping her head as she and Cassie, half danced, half walked down the path arm in arm.

“Iolaus, monster,” he asked, knowing it would do little good. There was a minor crash up ahead and Hercules winced when he saw Vi laughing hysterically as Molly shook her head and got up from where she'd fallen out of a tree. He turned to his best friend and tried to ignore the fact Artemis' Chosen might have lost their minds on the hike to the sea-side city. “Focus on that—Ares and Artemis didn't give us much information on what we'll be facing. Apollo either.”

“Huh.” Iolaus, mercifully, stopped staring at the four girls to look over at him. “I'd expect that from Ares cause he sent it but Artemis and Apollo didn't mention what the monster was either?”

“No,” he answered, relieved at the sharp, thoughtful look in Iolaus' eye. Up ahead, the four girls had calmed down somewhat, speaking in low tones too soft for him to make out. He decided to ignore that and focus on his friend. “And knowing Ares, the monster probably won't be the only thing we'll face.”

“Great,” Iolaus sighed. “You know, one of these days, we're going on a vacation. No monsters, no soldiers, no problems of any kind.”

“That'll be the day.”

**~~*~~**

The path to Pireus they took was quicker, but rougher going, and by the time they got to the minor canyon that separated Pireus from the rest of Greece, the girls started flagging in their untamed enthusiasm. A fact for which Hercules was internally grateful—he'd been getting uncomfortable flashes of the sheer energy Ilea, Kronus, and Aeson had had before their deaths. 

Leaving a copse of trees and the path, they came upon the rope bridge, a slow moving and shallow river down below. Dawn, who'd been humming again, abruptly stopped and stared. 

“Tell me we don't have to go across that.”

“I'm sorry, it's the only way across the river and canyon,” Hercules said and watched as Iolaus wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulders. He could see the slight tremors flowing from Dawn into Iolaus and when his best friend looked over at him, Hercules suddenly knew. “You don't like heights, do you?”

“I was nearly sacrificed atop a tower when I was fourteen,” she replied, voice flat and utterly devoid of emotion. 

“That's a no,” Vi offered helpfully. Dawn was able to muster the strength to glare at the redhead; from Vi's expression, that was exactly what she'd been aiming for. He resisted the urge to smile.

“Hey, you guys coming or what?!” 

Hercules turned to the rope bridge, finding Cassie and Molly had already crossed it. 

“What...how...are you crazy?!” Dawn yelled. “Get back here!” 

Molly obligingly began crossing again when Dawn suddenly realized what she was doing. “Wait, wait, never mind, go back!” 

“Will you make up your mind?!” Molly demanded, stopping in the middle of the bridge, hands going to her hips as the bridge swayed slightly from side to side. “Either you want me back there or you don't!” 

“Go...back to Cassie!” Dawn ordered in a strangled voice. Molly did as she was ordered, grumbling the entire way. Dawn took a deep breath before gingerly leaning forward, peering down. She whimpered, eyes screwing tightly shut. “Bad idea.”

“Oh for the love of—piggy back me,” Vi said, turning her back to Dawn. Hercules and Iolaus exchanged amused looks as Dawn looked from Vi's back to the bridge, down below the bridge, and then back to the redhead before she practically jumped on the other girls back. Vi oofed, grabbed Dawn's legs, crossing them around her waist, and walked onto the bridge. 

Hercules remained on the one side with Iolaus, waiting for them to finish crossing before the heavier men went. Faintly, he could hear Cassie and Molly begin humming. The tune wasn't recognizable to him or Iolaus but he could see Dawn lift her head from where she'd been hiding in the back of Vi's neck to glare at them. 

“Indiana Jones? Really?!”

The girls didn't stop humming and Hercules stared in confusion as Dawn began cursing them out in more than one language, abject fury in her tone. He glanced at Iolaus when his friend chuckled. “What?”

“They're distracting her,” he said quietly. He nodded to where Dawn and Vi, who was moving far more slowly than Molly had, were halfway across the bridge. “She's too busy yelling at them to think about the drop.”

Hercules looked at the four women and realized Iolaus was right—as Dawn continued to yell and curse, she'd straightened on Vi's back, no doubt glaring over Vi's head as they went across. She seemed to have forgotten about the bridge and the drop completely in her fury at her friends. Cassie and Molly, for their part, kept backing away from the edge of the canyon, not stopping in their humming, as the duo got closer and closer. He watched as they stepped onto firm land again, Dawn continuing her rant unheaded. He motioned for Iolaus to go before him and the two started across. 

“...and furthermore I take offense—”

“Dawn.”

“—to the very idea that this is anything like those actiony—”

“Dawn.”

“—irreversably unrealistic movies that you only like cause—”

“Dawn!” 

“What?!”

“We're across,” Vi answered as he and Iolaus stepped up behind them. “You can get off me now.”

Dawn blinked and looked around, her legs unwrapping from Vi's waist as she dropped to the ground. “Huh,” she said, looking slightly dazed as she gazed back at the bridge. She abruptly brightened, looking pleased with herself. “I did good!” 

Hercules and Iolaus burst out laughing as Dawn suddenly got hit from all sides.


	6. Argonauts and Slayers

A ferry was about to leave when they got to the docks, so instead of staying the night as they'd thought they'd have to, they went straight onto the ocean. Being women, Dawn, Vi, Cassie, and Molly weren't required to help out as they sailed but the slayers insisted on doing their part—as had Dawn until she'd tripped for the fourth time and the captain suggested she'd be better serving everyone if she remained with Cassie. The blonde seer was suffering from seasickness, and though she hadn't complained about it, she'd remained down below as it wasn't as bad there. 

Nevertheless she was still able to let Hercules know that a storm was coming in and that if the captain didn't want to lose his sail, he'd better furl it and row until sundown. The captain had been skeptical at first—Hercules didn't tell him how he knew a storm was coming—but he obligingly did as was suggested. Less than hour later, just like Cassie had predicted, a storm blew into the ship. If any of the sails had still been up, they'd have lost them. The captain insisted on thanking Hercules and giving back their fare money—no matter how much he argued, the man wouldn't accept payment. 

Given their acrobatics and the fact they'd been running around the ship like monkeys, it didn't take the crew long to realize there was something a bit different about Molly and Vi. By the time they docked in Argos, the word slayer and had been tossed around more than once and the captain pulled Hercules aside before they could leave. 

“Those women with you, they're, uh, they're not goddesses, are they?” the grizzled old man asked and Hercules shook his head, smiling. The captain let out a relieved breath. “Okay, good, don't want the Gods to think I don't know how to treat them right. I could have given you all better accommodations if they were.”

“But they're special, yes?” the first mate asked, frowning. “Not normal?”

“One's my cousin, one's my niece,” he said simply and from the expressions on their faces, both realized he didn't mean on his mother's side. “The other two are Amazons.”

It wasn't a technical lie—most slayers in Greece came from the Amazon nation and any slayer who wasn't an Amazon initially usually became part of a tribe very quickly. Add to that, most considered the Amazons to be Artemis' special warriors and to an extent that was true—the Amazon nation was primarily under his sister's protection. 

The captain and first mate told him to let him know if they ever needed a sea-worthy vessel again and Hercules left, jogging to catch up with the four girls and Iolaus, who were looking at some jewelry on display. 

“I was thinking of getting something for Buffy but I realized I'm kinda broke,” Dawn told him when he came up behind her. Hercules gave her a puzzled look and she smiled. “No money.”

“Ah,” he said. “What were you looking at?”

“That one,” she said, pointing at a black cord with a carved stone pendent attached. He smiled. 

“A pig?”

“For Mr. Gordo,” she agreed, grinning. “My sister's stuffed pig.”

“You're sister has a stuffed pig?”

“Not like that,” she laughed. “Kids are given what are called stuffed animals, which are basically fabric made to look like animals of various kinds and then stuffed with cotton or some other squishy material. Buffy had Mr. Gordo since she was seven.” 

“Ahh,” he said, understanding. “A fabric doll, in the shape of an animal. An old friend had one when we went to the academy—Lilith got teased about it.”

“Yeah, well, Buffy loved the thing—it was one of the many things she mourned when our house was destroyed,” she explained. 

“How much for the pendent?” he asked the stall owner, pointing at the pig. The woman, who'd been looking bewildered at the odd language, gave him a price, relatively cheep considering it was stone. Hercules pulled out his money pouch. 

“Hercules...”

“Don't worry about it,” he assured her, handing over the money and taking the pendent. “You're family, which means its my job to support you till we get you home—and the captain gave our fare money back so its not like this'll, uh, break me.”

“Hey, what do you know, we might get you talking in Cali slang yet,” she grinned, taking the necklace and slipping it over her head. He chuckled. 

He paid for a quick snack for Cassie, who's stomach had finally settled once they got to solid ground, and headed off. He and Iolaus kept an eye out for Ephiny, but they didn't take the time to really explore all that much. Hercules pointed out some places, Iolaus too, but that was about the only thing they had time for. 

“Herc, its Jason!” 

Hercules looked over and found, true to Iolaus' words, Jason was standing near a fruit cart and listening to the vendor and his customer argue. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” Vi said, looking over in surprise. “When you say Jason you don't mean...you know, Jason and the Argonauts....do you?” 

“The very same,” he grinned. “We were on that trip.”

“Get out!”

“Uh...”

“It doesn't actually mean get out,” Cassie said, amused, as the other three all gaped at the former king. “She means, you know, you're kidding, you can't be serious, holy cow!” 

“A holy cow?” Iolaus asked, bemused.

“Okay, scratch that last one, too futury,” she said. She suddenly grinned. “But basically, she's in awe. And hey, Dawn's not gonna talk for the next hour, how awesome is that?”

Judging by the brunette's expression, Cassie probably wasn't wrong. 

“Jason!” he called out, grinning, and making sure he was speaking Greek. 

“Hercules! Iolaus!” Jason turned around, the fruit vendor and the customer going their separate ways and both looking pleased. “I didn't know you two were coming to Argos!” 

“Business in Corinth but we had to stop here first to pick up someone,” he said. “Where's Mom?”

“Shopping,” he said, motioning over at one of the shops. Hercules could just make out his mother inside, holding up some fabric. “Who's your new friends?”

“This is my niece Cassie, my cousin Dawn, and two of Artemis' chosen, Molly and Vi,” he said. All but Dawn waved when he introduced them; she still seemed to be in shock. Hercules paused. “Ares sent a monster to Corinth, have you heard anything about it?”

“Yes, actually,” Jason agreed, looking intrigued between the four women. “It's why we stopped here instead of going on yet—we were on our way to visit Iphicles when we heard.” 

Jason was trying to keep his mother out of danger, which he appreciated, but if his step-father's expression was any indication, she wasn't too pleased about it. 

“Do you know what it is?” Vi asked. Jason shook his head, once Hercules had translated. He made a mental note to get Dawn to do the spell again once she came out of her surprise. 

“No one seems to, not yet,” he said. “They just know there's some sort of monster in the area around the city, trying to eat travelers.”

“Hercules!” 

He turned, a wide smile filling his face, as his mother came over, thrust a length of fabric at Jason, and threw her arms around him. “I didn't know you were in Argos!” 

“Apparently we were going to the same place,” he said, smiling, as he wrapped her close. “Ares sent the monster to Corinth. I came to help.”

“Us too,” Iolaus said, moving forward once Hercules let the woman go. “Alcmene!” 

“Iolaus,” she smiled, hugging him. Then she saw the four girls and she blinked. “Oh, hello, who's this?”

“Mother, this is Molly and Vi, two of Artemis' Chosen, and this is Cassie, Apollo's daughter, and Dawn, Hecate's,” he said and then turned to the four women, speaking in their native tongue. “Ladies, this is my mother, Alcmene.”

Vi and Molly murmured hello's, suddenly shy. “It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am,” Cassie said, smiling. Her eyes slide over Dawn a moment before she snorted. “Forgive Dawn, she's a bit of a historian by trade and, well...the Argonauts were always one of her favorites. She'll get over it in about an hour, give or take a few minutes.”

His mother giggled and Jason turned beat red when he translated. Hercules and Iolaus both chuckled. 

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice said and Hercules blinked in surprise when he turned around to find three women approaching, one of them Ephiny. “I didn't expect to see you here, Hercules, Iolaus. Going after the monster in Corinth?”

“Of course,” he answered as the blonde passed him by to pounce on his friend. “You?”

“A little birdy told us we needed to bring Ephiny to Argos,” Xena replied, smiling, as they clasped arms. Next to them, Iolaus was laughing as Gabrielle hugged him. Ephiny kept back, unsure of the others. Hercules saw Xena's eyes slide over to Molly and Vi, one eyebrow going up as she took the two warriors in. Hercules was a bit amused to see them doing the same thing to her, minus the eyebrow lifting. The warrior princess turned back to him, obviously sensing they were different. “Interesting companions.”

“Yes, they are,” he agreed. He paused a moment and then smiled. “They're you're sisters.”


	7. Horses and Conversations

Looking back on it, Hercules really should have known better. Xena had issues with her family as it was—and technically, neither girl were her actual blood sisters. 

“I just...they're Chosen,” he said and Xena abruptly stopped trying to burn a hole in his head with her glare. “Artemis confirmed it—don't ask anything more though cause Artie's not even sure how its possible herself.”

“Do NOT call me that!” Artemis snapped as she appeared in the side courtyard Jason had urged them into for more privacy.

“Cassie called you that,” he pointed out quickly. He could see his niece give him a betrayed look and hid a wince. He didn't need to be a seer to know he'd probably be paying for that at some point. Artemis simply glared at him. 

“She's my niece.”

“I'm your brother!” 

“Precisely,” she agreed and Hercules frowned as Cassie, Vi, and Molly all started snickering. The goddess of the hunt turned to Xena, who was trying to tug Gabrielle and Ephiny up—both were Amazons and as such, they revered the brunette (Ephiny moreso than Gabrielle but still—the blonde was technically an Amazon queen and knew what was expected). The moment they'd realized who she was, they'd gone to their knees. “Xena, you're well I see. Gabrielle, Ephiny, rise.”

They did so, Ephiny still looking down at the ground. Gabrielle, on the other hand, looked straight at her. “They're chosen?” she asked and Artemis nodded, looking at Xena as Hercules saw Ephiny take a peek. He hid a smile; Amazon queen she may be, but Ephiny was still like any other mortal in the presence of her goddess. 

“It's difficult to explain but from what my brother tells me, they're not from our time,” the silver goddess explained and Hercules' amusement at Ephiny faded when he saw his mother and Jason both stare. “In their time, the Chosen are more...numerous.”

“I used to be in a squad of five,” Vi nodded firmly and Hercules frowned. “And we were one of the smallest groups.”

“I'm...its a long story,” Molly shrugged. Xena, Gabrielle, and Ephiny looked confused and he realized that though Artemis was able to communicate in a way so everyone understood, the other three women were lost. 

He looked over at Dawn, who was still staring at Jason. “Dawn, snap out of it!” he said sharply, in a tone that usually got the general populace scurrying. “We need the language spell before Xena tries to kill Molly and Vi.” There was no response. 

“Dawn, look, Spike's doing the hula!” Molly suddenly yelled, causing Xena to stiffen. He paid the warrior princess little mind, too busy watching in amusement and exasperation as Dawn startled, looking around widely as the two slayers and Cassie burst out laughing. 

“Very funny,” his cousin pouted, leaning slightly into Iolaus when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and laughed. 

“You should...have seen...your face!” Vi gasped out. 

Dawn gave them a haughty look and turned to him. “What did you need?”

“The language spell, can you do it again?” he asked, motioning at the three women, Jason, and his mother. Artemis just stood back, watching with amusement. 

She blinked, taking in the new arrivals. “Where'd you come from?” she asked in Greek. Then she took in the courtyard and her confusion doubled. “How'd we get here?”

“Answers later, spell now,” Cassie urged, having gotten control of herself. “Also, I'm telling Spike what it took to break you out of your hero worship.”

It was Hercules and Iolaus' turn to be startled but Dawn groaned. “You would,” she grumbled and then turned to the group. “Get in a group, it'll make this easier.”

Xena resisted but after a look from Artemis, Gabrielle and Ephiny complied with little trouble. Jason and his mother just shrugged and did as they were told. Dawn looked at her staff thoughtfully a moment and then shrugged and held it out in front of her. He was pretty sure she missed the approving nod of Artemis right before the goddess disappeared but Hercules saw it; his sister must have been reporting to their aunt. 

“From mouth to ear, for seven days hence, give these five linguistic sense!” she intoned and this time, the top of her staff glowed green as Hercules heard what he thought was a lock clicking open. It was somewhat similar to when Ares would do something godly and swords clashing could be heard, or when Aphrodite did the same and birds chirped. It was a sound of their power, and something only he and he thought Xena had ever been able to hear. Dawn lowered her staff. “Can you understand me?”

“We could understand you before,” Xena said, frowning suspiciously. Dawn smiled. 

“I'm not speaking Greek or any language you actually know now,” she said and five pairs of eyes widened. She grinned. “It's called English.”

“She's the daughter of Hecate,” Hercules explained. “For the next seven days, you'll be able to understand all human languages. At least, I think it's human languages.”

“Yup,” Iolaus agreed. “Oinks are still just oinks.” 

“I think animals are a whole other kettle of fish,” Dawn said, grinning. “And yes, that was a very bad joke. Don't hit me!” The last was said to Vi, who'd been going to do just that. 

“Leave the bad jokes to Molly,” Vi ordered, lowering her hand. “She does them better.”

“Thanks,” Molly said, frowning. “I think.”

Most of the group laughed and even Xena smiled slightly. “So, when are we heading out?” Jason asked, looking at Hercules. He frowned back and Jason smiled. “Did you think I wasn't going to take advantage of a large group to get your mother to safety?”

“I'd rather she stay--”

“She is standing right here,” Dawn broke in and from the look on his mother's face, she'd just been about to do the same. “Might want to ask _her_. I remember the way my mom got when me and Buffy talked about her like she wasn't in the same room—I'm pretty sure your mom's no different.” 

“I'm going,” his mother said firmly, sparing Dawn a thankful smile. “I haven't seen Iphicles and Rena for too long and Jason's right—we're safer in a large group.”

“Where Ephiny goes, I'm going,” Gabrielle said, looking at her Amazon-sister. “Artemis said she was needed for a battle but she never mentioned I couldn't help.”

_And where Gabrielle goes, so does Xena,_ Hercules thought to himself, aware of the expression on the Chosen's face at Gabrielle's decision. “So, we need horses for, uh, nine.”

“Actually?” Dawn raised a hand. “I've never been on a horse so I should probably ride with someone.”

Neither had Cassie. “My uncle raised 'em,” Vi shrugged when everyone looked at her. “I'm good, just gonna have to help with the saddle cause I bet they're different.”

“I was raised all proper like--” three snorts sounded and Molly scowled. “--so I know horses. 'Cept the saddles, though, like Vi said.”

In the end, Jason got them five horses for the next morning; Hercules had his own because he was too big to add even the smallest of the six women. Jason took Alcmene, Vi rode with Cassie, Molly with Ephiny, and Dawn went with Iolaus, which was Hercules suggestion; between Dawn's slight frame and taller height and Iolaus' smaller height and bigger build, they were roughly the same in weight, which was always good when doubling up. Xena and Gabrielle rode on Xena's horse, Argos. Ephiny and Molly got into a minor spat over who was leading but Ephiny won when she informed the Chosen that her ex-husband had been a centaur and she had a centaur son. Hercules was pretty sure the reason Molly gave in so quickly was because she'd been so surprised. 

Because the sun was already setting and no one wanted to go through the paths at night, even with three Chosen, they found a small grove just outside Argos to set up camp. The Inn's were busy as it was and they'd never have been able to find enough room at one for eleven people. 

The next morning, they left at daybreak. Xena and Gabrielle led the way on Argos, with Jason and his mother in the middle, and Hercules' bringing up the rear. Around lunchtime, Hercules realized they were coming up on a traveling well and urged his horse towards the front of the procession. Along the way, he passed Molly and Ephiny discussing Amazon culture and Jason and Iolaus telling Dawn, and Alcmene, who didn't actually know most of the story, about the trip to get the Golden Fleece. Or, he reflected with a shake of his head, Jason was trying to tell the story and Iolaus kept butting in with his own little comments. He urged his horse on. 

“Xena, we should stop for water,” he said, finding the woman keeping point as Gabrielle talked with Cassie. Vi was doing the same as Xena, and he didn't think they realized both were keeping half an ear on the conversation going on behind them and smiling fondly. 

“There's a well coming up,” Xena agreed. “I was going to stop there.” 

Hercules nodded. “Still wary?”

She didn't answer but he knew she knew what he was talking about. He took that as confirmation and resisted the urge to sigh; how Gabrielle got Xena to trust her, he'd really like to know. Ever since the betrayal of her first lieutenant that sent her on her path to redemption, Xena had grown to trust practically _no one_. Hercules was just thankful he and Iolaus were both part of the circle she did.

They found the well and everyone got off, stretching or, in Cassie's case, dropping to her knees and spreading out her arms as if she were hugging the ground. “Oh, thank GOD,” he could just hear her say, voice muffled by her position.

“Cassie?”

“I am so very, very thankful for cars,” she answered Dawn's amused query. The two Chosen and Dawn all snickered as the rest all exchanged confused looks. All but Iolaus. 

“You realize we're not there, right?” Iolaus asked, eyes twinkling. “We still have about half a day before we make it to the edge of Corinth. And the castle is on the other side from here. ”

Cassie groaned. 

**~~*~~**

They were back on the road in short order, once everyone had eaten and the horses had a rest. He and Xena took point, knowing the monster would be somewhere on this side of the well. They rest of the group were more clumped together now, as the road was wider and bordered by fields of shrubs, so they weren't forced to go single file. This allowed for more talking from horse to horse and it took entirely too long for Hercules to realize his mother and Jason were telling Cassie, Vi, Ephiny, and Molly stories about him and Iolaus. He spared a brief hope that they hadn't yet heard anything too embarrassing but was disappointed a minute later when Jason decided to tell Cassie about his and Apollo's first meeting. He winced, not looking back; he could feel his mother's disapproving stare, he didn't need to see it too. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xena smiling as the bard kept her head on the brunette's back, obviously listening as closely as possible to the story. He sighed. 

A loud giggle caught his attention and he looked over to where Iolaus and Dawn were ridingbehind the clumped up group, speaking quietly. Iolaus was grinning, turning his head back to her every so often as he talked. Hercules could have listened in, his hearing was pretty good, but decided after seeing the gleam in his friends eyes that he didn't want to know. He glanced over again just as Dawn burst out laughing, one arm tightening around Iolaus' waist. His friend was entirely too smug for it to be just about the story. Hercules sighed again; looked like he and his friend were gonna have to have another chat about flirting with Hecate's daughter, especially when said daughter would be going back home to her own time once they defeated this monster. 

He didn't want to see either one of them heartbroken.


	8. Why Is It Always Snakes?

The meeting with Iphicles that evening was just this side of a disaster. They were all sore, tired, and still on alert for the monster Ares had promised and Iphicles, though Hercules loved him, became a royal pain in the ass when he realized he was being expected to put up eleven people, seven of them complete strangers, because the gods had sent Hercules to take care of the monster that was terrorizing _his_ people.

It really didn't help that Dawn, Cassie, Vi, and Molly kept looking at Iphicles and whispering together, with the occasional giggle. It was probably better that Dawn didn't get around to the language spell that night; Iphicles didn't need to know they were picturing him and Ares side by side, dissecting how much they looked alike. Especially when the subject of the under-clothe similarities started. Hercules honestly wished he'd stopped listening long before they got to that point. Though, to be fari, Cassie and Dawn hadn't taken part in that portion either, having chosen to stick fingers in their ears and hum until they were sure the two done discussing their uncle/cousin.

On the other hand, watching as his brother, the _King_ of _Corinth_ , get sent to bed by their mother when he was rude made up for the headache. He hadn't thought Iphicles could still look so young but apparently he was wrong. 

His brother ended up escorting mother and Jason to some rooms near his own, as one of the guards took everyone else to the guest quarters on the other side of the castle. The nine of them split up, with Ephiny bunking down with Xena and Gabrielle in one room, the four girls in another right next to them, and Hercules and Iolaus on their other side. He was so tired, he decided to forgo talking to Iolaus. It could wait till morning. 

**~~*~~**

“It's some sort of serpent,” Iphicles told them at breakfast. Everyone was in the private dining hall and his brother was much more manageable in the light of day. He was sitting at the head of the table, Jason and Rena on either side of him. Hercules was next to the queen, their mother next to Jason. The rest of the group sat down the way, with Dawn in between Alcmene and Iolaus, Cassie in between him and Gabrielle, and the slayers at the opposite end of the table. 

“It's always snakes,” Dawn muttered. “Just once, I'd like to face an evil gopher or rabbit or something.” 

“You know, you say things like that and next thing we know, we're in Bunnicula world!” Vi exclaimed. 

“Bunnicula wasn't actually evil---” Cassie began but Vi cut her off.

“I don't care, I have enough to deal with without rabbits trying to kill me!” 

Dawn and Cassie responded quite maturely to this by sticking out their tongues at the slayer. Hercules could see Rena, his mother, Jason, and half the watching guards all try and hide smiles. 

“And on that disturbing note,” Iphicles said dryly, turning to Jason. “I'm not sure what kind of serpent it is but it's deadly—our physicians are still trying to figure out how Racork was killed.” 

“There were no marks on the body?” More than one person looked surprised that it was Dawn who asked, but Iphicles shook it off relatively quickly. “Any distinguishing traits of the snake? Pattern of scales, too many fangs....feet that shouldn't be there?

“No marks,” he said, frowning. “And the survivors of the raid all agreed it was roughly thirty feet in length and as tall as a horse at its middle.”

“Big snake,” Iolaus noted. 

“Any other distinguishing marks?” Vi asked, eyes narrowed. Iphicles studied the slayer a moment. 

“One said it had a plume of red on its head and large yellow eyes but none of the others could confirm it,” he said. “Of course, they didn't get as close as he did.” 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Dawn exclaimed. “Really?!” 

Iphicles stiffened. “I wouldn't lie--” 

“It's Dawn's way of saying 'Oh crap,' King Iphicles,” Cassie butted in. “She's not actually doubting you. Let me guess: Slytherin?” The last was said to Dawn, who nodded. 

“What you described sounds like a adult male basilisk to me,” she explained to the table. Hercules, Jason, and Iolaus' eyes all widened. 

“She's right,” the former king agreed. “I had a basilisk baby once—and he was dangerous enough as it was. I shudder to think what he'd be like all grown up.” 

“If I remember correctly, Iolaus named him Ruff,” Hercules said wryly. The four visitors all turned to the hunter incredulously. 

“What?” he demanded defensively. “It was just a baby!” 

“Basilisks, the ones I know about anyway, can kill with a look,” Dawn said, shaking her head at the man sitting next to her. She turned to Iphicles as Iolaus pouted. “That's probably why the body you brought back was unmarked—he must have looked into its eyes.”

“Ruff couldn't do that,” Jason said, frowning. Dawn shrugged, even as Molly and Vi giggled at the name.

“Like you said, he was a baby,” she reminded him. “I don't know much about basilisks but it's possible they don't get that until they've reached maturity.” 

“So, basically, we have a monster we can't look at,” Gabrielle said and the table all paused as they considered that. Dawn and Cassie exchanged looks and then the blonde gave a single nod. 

“The basilisk I've seen slain, the...warrior...who fought it discovered that when its blinded, it can't kill,” Dawn said slowly. “But like I said, this might be a different species than what I've, uh, seen; I can't guarantee that will work.”

“Either way, you can look _at_ it, or your soldiers wouldn't have survived,” Xena said thoughtfully. “So perhaps its simply the eyes we need to watch out for.”

“And its fangs,” Molly said. “They're venomous--only thing I know of that can heal you from basilisk venom is phoenix tears.”

“And I'm fresh out of crying phoenixes,” Jason said, in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. 

Vi smiled. “So let's not get chomped on.”

“First rule of slaying,” Molly agreed. “Don't die.”

“What's the second rule of slaying?” Xena asked, eyes narrowed in contemplation. The four girls all looked at each other. 

“Don't die!” they chorused. 

**~~*~~**

They split up into groups to hunt down the serpent. Cassie remained behind in the castle with his mother and sister-in-law, but Dawn insisted on going out with the the search teams, saying she could use her magic to protect her. Cassie's sight had been suspiciously quiet about everything, which was making her edgy, but she thought everything would be okay. Realizing he wasn't going to win, Hercules finally just put Dawn with him and Iolaus so he'd have an easier time keeping an eye on her. 

The past and present kings teamed up with Vi and a large group of guards, mostly because neither were willing to sit back and let someone else do all the work to protect their people. Jason might not have been the king anymore, but he was still protective of all of Corinth. Xena and Gabrielle took Ephiny and Molly, and Dawn did a spell she claimed she'd done before to allow the four women to remain in contact through their minds. It was a useful trick and one he wished he could use even after they left. Unfortunately, he didn't do magic and he doubted Hecate would help him if he asked her. 

The groups split up, everyone heavily armed, even Dawn, as they took different parts of the area the area the basilisk was reported to have last been seen. Hercules and Iolaus had been investigating some bent branches when Dawn suddenly spoke. 

“Think before you act. There is a _very_ fine line between heroic and stupid.”

“What?” Iolaus asked, confused, and Dawn snapped over to them. 

“Sorry, Gabrielle was asking Molly about the Champion's Code we came up with, and after she explained, she wanted to know what they were. Molly couldn't remember number five so she asked,” she explained. “Sometimes I speak aloud when talking to them—you should probably ignore most of—hey, now Jason wants to know. Cool.”

“What were three and four?” Iolaus asked and Hercules found himself curious as well. 

“'What's the worst that can happen' and 'it can't get any worse' are two phrases that are never to be uttered,” she replied promptly. “That was three. Four was, uh, never assume you have accurate information when going into battle.”

Both he could get behind, as could Iolaus apparently. Dawn continued telling them the rules and guidelines the slayers and their allies in the future had come up with that they called the Champions' Code. Iolaus' favorite was number six, (If at first you don't succeed, run like hell), but Hercules found himself partial to number nineteen (Insane monsters are much more dangerous than sane ones—never think otherwise). 

It was around rule twenty-seven (there were apparently thirty-two) that they found the basilisk. It was in a pond, barely large enough for the basilisk to converge itself completely, but at the moment it seemed content to sit and sunbath as it soaked. Smooth walls curved around half the clearing, with a waterfall coming down and creating a nice cover for approach. 

“That's a big snake,” Iolaus said quietly as Hercules looked at Dawn and found her eyes closed; she must have already been calling the others. Her eyes opened a minute later and she nodded at him, holding up five fingers, then ten. He nodded back; the other two teams were five and ten minutes away. 

“I've seen bigger,” she said and it took a moment for him to realize she was talking to Iolaus. “The mayor was huge.”

“And you made fun of Ruff,” the hunter joked. Hercules smiled, looking over the basilisk and its current home as he kept half an ear on their conversation and waited for the reinforcements. He was only thankful Dawn had done a spell to keep them in their own little sound bubble—they could hear outside it, but no one outside could hear them. 

“It wasn't his name, it was his title before the idiot turned himself into a snake demon,” she explained. 

“Say again?”

“The local...well, magistrate is your equivalent, wanted power so he did a ritual to turn himself into a pure demon—a fifty foot long snake,” she replied. “He did it the day my sister graduated school—during the ceremony, in fact, as he needed to eat quickly in order to grow and thought a hundred or so defenseless eighteen year olds would be easy pickings. Instead, the entire graduating class and a ton of friends and allies fought him and Buffy blew him, and the school, up. No demon snake mayor for us; even for Sunnydale, that would have been weird.”


	9. A Basilisk Rodeo

“So, I just thought of something,” Vi said, head tilted. The three teams had converged a few feet from the grove and Dawn had expanded the sound bubble to encompass them all. “Aren't basilisk hides supposed to be pretty tough?”

“It repeals magic, I know that much,” Dawn agreed. “So I'm gonna stay in the background for the most part, I think, as my magic won't help. This is prolly gonna be on you three.”

The slayers looked at each other, Xena slightly skeptical. Vi rolled her eyes but nevertheless pulled out her sword. That was when Hercules realized it was Hephaestian—it would, quite literally, cut through anything. He told the redhead as such and Molly pulled out her own blades and Dawn bent down to look over her own ceremonial blades. It wouldn't do as much damage as the three swords, but they would work if she got into a pinch. He watched Dawn frown and then close her eyes, mumbling. A flash of green and white later, Dawn was holding Cassie's bow and quiver. She smiled and held them up. 

“Guess who knows how to shoot one of these?”

“Dawn's one our best mundane archers,” Molly agreed.

“It's what happens when your older sister refuses to let you in on the main battles as a one-on-one fighter,” she scowled. 

“Alright,” Iphicles said, nodding at the three soldiers who had their own bows and arrows, all of whom were admiring Cassie's. He looked up at the outcropping, just above the pond, where the waterfall was coming from. “You four go up there. You'll provide cover.”

Hercules nodded in approval of this—it would keep Dawn out of the main battle, which meant Hecate was less likely to be upset with him for letting Dawn come along. Dawn bit her lip and put a hand on his forearm as the three soldiers started looking for a way up. 

“Do you trust me?” she asked quietly. 

“I do,” Iolaus answered before Hercules could. He smiled slightly but nodded too. She bit her lip again and took a deep breath. 

“I'm gonna do the spell to let you hear me, Cassie, Vi, and Molly,” she said. “You okay with that?”

“Do it,” he agreed. Iolaus nodded as well. 

“Count me in,” Xena said and all three of them looked at her in surprise. Iphicles, Gabrielle, Ephiny, and Jason all nodded in agreement and the majority of the kings guard who'd come with stepped forward as if volunteering. Xena frowned. “I don't relish having someone else in my head, but I'll tolerate it for this.”

“We won't be able to hear anything private,” she assured her. “Just think of the person you want to talk to when calling out.”

Everyone agreed and Dawn quickly did the spell. Once everyone was certain they could use it properly, Hercules saw Dawn squeeze Iolaus' hand before she headed up to the outcropping. Iphicles turned to everyone else. 

“Alright, split into pairs and spread out,” he said. “When Dawn gives the signal, everyone attacks. Those of us without Hephaestian armor need to distract it so Xena, Molly, and Vi can get close enough to pierce it with theirs.”

Hercules frowned, looking over to find Molly had handed Xena one of her twin blades. Vi tossed him one of her daggers as Molly did the same with Jason. Like the swords, they were Hepheastian as well. He smiled grimly and tucked it into his pants. A flash of green and white and suddenly Cassie's own daggers were in Iphicles and Iolaus' hands. His brother grinned, testing the weight. 

“Stick to the plan,” Hercules interjected before the king could get any ideas. “The daggers should be used when we can but they're small. Don't do anything stupid.”

“Very fine line,” Iphicles murmured, sparing Vi a small smile. Hercules frowned, confused. Just what had those two been talking about while searching for the basilisk?

They split up, Vi, Molly, and Xena in between the rest of the fights. Gabrielle remained with the warrior princess, but Ephiny went with Molly and one of the soldiers from the kings guard attached himself to Vi. Iphicles and Jason were closest to the rock wall on the one side, with Hercules and Iolaus on the other. 

* _Cassie says I should get its eyes first,_ * he heard Dawn say in his mind. * _So we're gonna try and blind him first._ *

* _Understood,_ * Iphicles agreed. * _Everyone, be careful._ * 

They all waited and just as Hercules wondered how Dawn planned to get _at_ it's eyes, a rock came sailing down to hit the head. Immediately, it's eyes blinked opened, head lifting out of the water, as several more came down, the soldiers with Dawn having followed her example. A minute later, the first golden arrow pinned its left eye and Hercules was impressed with the accuracy—it was almost dead center. Three more arrows, these normal, came down and but only one managed to get its target, the rest all bouncing harmlessly off its facial scales. That was all Dawn needed, though, as the wooden arrow burst into flames. The basilisk shrieked, its head waving from side to side as it tried putting out the fire and/or dislodging the arrows. 

* _I think we found its Achilles heel,_ * he heard Vi say. * _And hey, its eyes gone silver!_ *

The golden glow to the right eye had indeed faded to a milky sheen, the golden glow gone. Hercules really hoped that meant its ability to kill with a look had been destroyed in that eye. 

* _Hold still, Salazar, I need to get your other one!_ * he heard Dawn grumble as the snake continued writhing.

* _Salazar? Really?_ * Cassie asked. 

* _Would you rather we name him Voldemort?_ * That was Molly. 

* _At least he was scary!_ *

* _Ah, fuck it, sorry Cas, I may run out of your nifty arrows!_ * Dawn called right before one came sailing down to pierce its body. Three more followed so quickly, Hercules knew she must have handed them out to the other archers. The arrows seemed to give the basilisk a place to search, however, and he watched it look up, uncurling to raise to just about the archers height. One of the men gave out a choked cry and fell backwards; he must have looked into its golden eye. 

Another arrow hit said golden eye a minute later, right before two more wooden ones joined it and Hercules could just make out Dawn hold up her staff, say something, and the arrows burst into flames. Like before, the basilisk shrieked, weaving from side to side as the eyes glow faded and it too was silver. 

* _NOW!_ *

Everyone burst out of hiding, swords and daggers and shields held high as they attacked the basilisk from any side they could. Hercules dodged as its tail came sailing over, but Iolaus and Gabrielle weren't as lucky and were thrown into the water. He pulled out the dagger and stabbed down at the tail but it vanished too quickly. Nearby, Xena, Vi, and Molly were having trouble getting close enough to do any damage—even without it's sight, it seemed to be just as dangerous as before. He winced when he saw a soldier get chomped on, the man screaming as he was thrown away and into the trees, right before Ephiny was hit and crashed down in a daze against another. 

Two more soldiers followed in quick succession and Hercules realized that this was never going to work—it was simply too big and too fast and they didn't have enough people. Then Vi ran straight at the rock wall, somersaulting against it to springboard back to the basilisks head. She landed just behind its eyes and he could see the disgusted expression on her face as she latched onto the only thing available—its sockets. It started bucking, trying desperately to get the slayer off. In his mind, Cassie started laughing a split second before Vi yelled out, “Just like at the rodeo! Yee-haw!” 

Hercules saw an opening, the basilisk was too busy with Vi that its tail wasn't lashing out at anyone anymore. He threw Iolaus, who was dripping wet and looking murderous, his borrowed dagger and then pounced on it. Molly joined him a second later and between the two of them, they managed to keep it still. 

* _Vi, here!_ *

Looking over, he saw Xena throw Vi a rope, and with one hand, the redhead managed to get the basilisk tied up around the head. Then she jumped, down, pulling the free end of the rope with her as Xena did the same on its other side and they both grabbed onto trees to anchor themselves. Gabrielle hurried over to help her as Jason did the same with Vi. The head came down with a crash but Hercules knew it wouldn't hold it forever. 

“Iphicles, grab a sword!” Xena, Vi, and Molly all yelled at once and Hercules watched as his brother scrambled over to where Vi's was laying on the ground, held it up, and brought it down with a sick thunk. It went about half way down before it stopped and Iphicles tugged it free as the snake, sensing its imminent death, began struggling more strongly, a last ditch effort at survival. 

“The ropes breaking!” Xena yelled and Iphicles gave a savage cry, the sword arching down again and this time, went straight through to the ground, severing the head from its body just as the rope gave way and the two slayers, Gabrielle, and Jason were tossed into the air. Xena and Gabrielle crashed through some tree, but Vi and Jason were going straight at the rock wall. Before they could hit it, Ephiny came out of nowhere, jumping up and pushing them sideways so the three hit the ground in a jumble rather than solid stone.

The basilisk stilled, its body already cooling with death. Exchanging looks, Molly and Hercules let go of the tail, moving away and towards the surviving members of the hunting party. Iphicles had lost six of the ten soldiers who'd volunteered to come, it looked like; only two of the archers and two of the shieldsmen had survived. Xena and Gabrielle limped out of the trees, leaning against each other, and Hercules could see the taller woman had dislocated her shoulder and Gabrielle was strongly favoring her left ankle. Molly was holding her arm to her chest and one look at it told him it was broken. How she'd managed to hold onto the tail with a broken arm he really wanted to know. 

Iphicles went over and helped Jason, Vi, and Ephiny to their feet—the redhead limping as well but not as badly as Gabrielle and Jason had a gash down his right arm that would need stitches. Hercules, Iphicles, and Iolaus seemed to be the least banged up out of them all—at least until Dawn and the remaining two archers joined them with the body of the man who'd looked into the basilisks eyes. Dawn had a minor sprain from where she'd tripped on the way down and her face was somewhat sooty from when she'd burned the second arrow so close to her face, but was otherwise unharmed. 

That didn't stop Iolaus from fussing over her, however, and Hercules was too tired to even think about what that meant. 

“Very good,” a familiar voice said and Hercules turned around to find Ares standing there. “Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you to defeat the basilisk.”

“Yeah, well, you underestimated us,” Vi said, huffing. 

“Trust me, I won't do that again,” he said right before a column of black flames came and a woman stepped out. Hercules and Ares' eyes widened as they recognized her. She pinned the god of war with a look as two more flashes announced Apollo and Artemis' arrival. The basilisk was dead, Zeus' decree of staying away was no longer in effect. And wow, did those three not look happy.

“Nephew, you and I have a lot to talk about,” Hecate said, her long black hair flowing to her waist and her outfit resembling Dawn's in everything but color—Hecate's was purple, rather than blue and green. Her violet eyes sparked with angry power as she stared Ares down. “Starting with why you thought it was smart to send a basilisk to attack my daughter and her friends.”

Hercules looked over at Dawn as she swallowed, eyes locked on Hecate. They looked somewhat similar, now that he could see them together, but Dawn must have taken more after her father...which begged the question, exactly who _was_ her father? 

“Yes, brother, why did you think it was wise to send my daughter towards a deadly snake?” Apollo asked, arms crossed, as Ares looked between his aunt to his brother. 

“Yes, and my Chosen,” Artemis agreed. “They have enough to do as it is without you interfering.”

“I hear a battle on the hori—ahh!” Abruptly, thunder crashed as Ares disappeared in a flash of lightning. 

Hecate nodded firmly, a smug smile on her face as she turned to him. “Hello, Nephew.”

“What happened to Ares?” he asked, pretty sure he knew the answer. 

“My brother is most displeased,” she said and Hercules nodded at the confirmation. She shook her head. “Ares really didn't think this one through.”

“What do you mean?” Xena demanded, not understanding the goddess' words. “Where's Ares?”

“Causing trouble for one demi-god is...tolerated,” she acknowledged, with a humorous glance at Hercules. “As long as it's not a direct attack, Zeus would not interfere. But an attack on three demi-gods, three Blessed, and two favored? Oh, yes, my nephew didn't think that one through at all. And make no mistake, Ares had hoped to kill Hercules, but the basilisk was as much an attack on the four of you as it was on him. Its why he only brought it to Corinth after you arrived.”

“Ares attacked Zeus' son, niece, and granddaughter,” Molly said, ticking them off on her fingers. “Yeah, I can see him being a mite upset.”

“Plus the Chosen and the favored,” Artemis added, motioning at Gabrielle and Ephiny so everyone would know who the latter were. “Who I do often consider my own.”

“So in a way, make that six granddaughters,” Vi said and she didn't look entirely displeased to be seen as the daughter of Artemis. 

* _Send Apollo to me,_ * Cassie suddenly sounded in Hercules head. * _I have some questions for him before we leave._ *

“Cassie wants to talk to you,” Hercules told Apollo, who straightened, a pleased look on his face. “Just don't expect too much; she had a mortal father whom she loved dearly.” 

Some of Apollo's shine dimmed but he nodded nevertheless. “I'll take that under advisement...brother.”

A flash of light and he was gone. Artemis shook her head. “Show off,” she muttered and Hercules went over to give her a hug. She resisted at first but finally gave in, squeezing back briefly. 

He let go, looking down at her. “I don't get to see you as often as the others,” he told her. “You should visit more.”

She gave a small smile. “Keep treating my Chosen as you have, I just might consider it.” And with that, she disappeared. 

Hercules shook his head and looked at the three slayers, Gabrielle, and Ephiny. “That's Artemis—always has to have the last word.”

“Where have I heard _that_ one before?” Dawn asked, smirking. Vi and Molly didn't even try to look innocent and Gabrielle, Hercules was amused to note, was looking pointedly up at Xena, who was trying to ignore her.

“Come, child,” Hecate said, and he turned to find her holding out a hand to Dawn. “We have much to discuss and you leave at sunrise tomorrow.”

Dawn bit her lip, looking uncertain. To everyone's surprise, especially Hecate's, it was Iolaus who stepped over to the brunette. “Go,” he said quietly, looking into her eyes. “You wanted to learn about your power—she might have answers.” 

“I had a mother. Joyce.”

“I know,” he agreed. “And going with Hecate doesn't make your love for her any less true.”

Dawn looked over at him and he nodded once, knowing what she was asking—if Hecate could be trusted. He might not like them much, might hate them some days, but one thing he could say for the gods, they always treated their children as well as they knew how. Even Zeus, in his own way, had given Hercules what he needed—a mortal life. It wouldn't have killed him to have been around more, but the best thing the king of the gods had ever done for him was leaving him with his mother. 

Dawn nodded slowly, still uncertain, but she walked over to where the goddess was still waiting. A flash of light and the two were gone. Hercules watched as Iolaus frowned at the place they'd been worriedly and sighed. That talk he'd been meaning to have with his friend, he suspected, was moot. Iolaus might not be in love with her (and that was a big “might”) but when Dawn went back to her own time, the hunter was gonna mope. Damnit. 

“Not to break up the moment,” Jason said, looking around. “But what do we want to do about the carcass?”

“Burn it,” Xena suggested. 

“After we skin it,” Iphicles said. “I want some of the hide. And the venom.” 

“Hey, I helped kill it!” Vi exclaimed. “What about some of that hide and venom for me, Mr. High and Mighty King Iphicles?!” 

To Hercules surprised, his brother just laughed at the impertinence. “Given it's size, I don't think divvying up the snake skin will be a problem.” 

“Sweet!”


	10. A Grecian Goodbye

It took them the better part of two hours to skin the basilisk and take four of its fangs for the venom. Iphicles offered him, Iolaus, and Jason some of the latter but they'd declined—as had the soldiers. Hercules share of the skin would allow for boots or gloves—maybe some new bracers. It was agreed upon that given their own parts in the attack, the five largest pieces would go to Xena, Vi, Molly, Dawn, and Iphicles. They'd offered to add Hercules but he knew he'd never use that much—unlike some of his family, he wasn't partial to leather. 

They'd burned the carcass and left it in the capable hands of soldiers who'd been sent by Rena once Cassie told her the fight was over. They all needed healing and baths before they went to the banquet Iphicles was insisting on—apparently, he was in a giving mood today. 

Apollo was gone when they made it back to the castle and Cassie assured them that Dawn would be back in time for the food. Cassie's eyes were red-rimmed but she was obviously trying to ignore what she and Apollo had discussed so Hercules decided to let her. 

He and Iolaus were getting ready in their room, both having cleaned up, when Hercules started thinking about what could conceivably happen tonight. Hercules had put Iolaus with Dawn as much as possible on their way to Corinth as way to keep his best friend from Hecate. He'd never thought Iolaus would be willing to pursue the daughter of the woman who'd more or less been responsible for his death that one time, figured he'd be safe from heartbreak if he wasn't tempted by the other three. 

Hercules was well aware of how spectacularly that plan had backfired. It was time, as he'd heard Vi say once, to do damage control. 

“Iolaus.” 

“I know what you're going to say,” the other man broke in, not looking over from where he was tugging on pants. “But she's not another notch.”

“That's what I'm worried about,” Hercules sighed. “Iolaus, she leaves tomorrow. And she won't be coming back.”

“I know,” he said and then looked up, heartbreak and determination in his eyes. “Which is why I'll make the most of it tonight.”

Hercules could tell nothing was going to change Iolaus' mind. Unlike him, Iolaus treasured his lost loves, numerous though they were, the way some men treasured scars—each was a cherished memory that made him better or different in some way. He'd mope and mourn, sure, but he'd eventually find some new love. He'd never forget Dawn, of course, but the feelings, so strong right now, would fade. 

Though it would probably take longer than normal, Hercules admitted to himself as he watched Iolaus pull out one of his nicer vests. He was looking entirely too much as he had after he'd returned from meeting and impersonating his cousin King Orestes, when he'd fallen hard in love with Niobe, the queen. The fact of the matter was, his best friend had hated Hecate since the time her she-demon had turned him to stone. That he was willing to encourage Dawn to go with the goddess just to get some answers and put her mind at ease told Hercules all he really needed to know about his friends feelings for the brunette. 

**~~*~~**

True to Cassie's words, Dawn showed up dressed and cleaned up just as everyone started gathering in the banquet hall. She seemed slightly shaken but trying to put whatever was said in the back of her mind. All three of the girls went over to her, speaking quietly, and once certain she would be okay, they went back to talking with the others. Hercules watched, heart heavy, as his cousin finally found Iolaus near a stone column and hurried over, a soft smile on her face. Iolaus looked up, eyes brightening, and once she was close enough he pulled a flower out from behind his back and tucked it into her hair. Dawn smiled as Iolaus held out an arm and lead her to the high table. 

A flash of pink caught his eye and Hercules looked over to find Aphrodite standing in the corner, invisible to everyone. She was watching the couple, an odd expression on her face that he hadn't seen before—part happy, part sympathetic, and sort of troubled. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Cassie asked quietly and he turned to see her standing beside him and looking directly at her aunt. 

“Yeah,” he said as his sister finally caught his gaze. She gave him a half little smile, brightened when she saw Cassie, and then blew a kiss at them before she disappeared in a shower of flower petals. 

“That's not good, is it?”

“Not in the slightest.”

**~~*~~**

Standing in the great hall, which was empty of everyone but the group there to see the four women off, Hercules felt a clenching in his gut he'd long come to associate with knowing he'd never see someone he cared about again. They'd been with them less than a week but all four of them had managed to worm their way in past his defenses—most especially Dawn and Cassie, who were blood family. He didn't have a whole lot of those he actually liked so the loss of two at the same time was like a blow to his heart. 

“Okay, we ready?” Vi asked, looking over at Dawn. The brunette turned from where she'd been speaking to Iolaus in low tones to nod. Technically, everyone had already said goodbye. The girls had taken great pleasure, in fact, in hugging his brother, who looked like he'd rather they do just about anything but that. Rena had been hard-pressed not to giggle at her husbands discomfort and the two of them had exchanged amused grins. It was nice to have someone else who got just as exasperated with Iphicles as he did. 

“Okay, this isn't dangerous or anything but stay behind the line,” Molly directed, making sure everyone was several feet back from them. Dawn took the ceremonial blade Hecate had given her from Xena, who'd put it with the rest of their things after they left. Hercules had given her a map to the caverns of time, where he'd be storing their things. None of the girls had been very pleased when Cassie told them they had to leave their clothes and weapons from Hecate, Apollo, and Artemis behind, but none were willing to argue with the blonde. 

“You're not gonna accidentally send us to Oz, are you?” Vi asked nervously, eying the blade. “Cause I hate flying monkeys.” 

“Relax, Vi. That only happened once.” Cassie paused. “That sounded more reassuring in my head.”

Amused at the side conversation, he nevertheless watched closely as Dawn took a deep breath and then quickly and efficiently sliced open her palm, blood dripping down as she clenched her hand in a fist and held it out, the blade being handed back towards Xena, who cleaned it off and in turn handed it to Rena. The sound of a key unlocking rang in his ears and a tear in the air appeared, green lightning on either side as it slowly grew in size to reveal a room with white walls and a painting in the left hand corner. 

“There you are!” a tall redheaded woman said, stepping into view. “We've been looking everywhere for you!” 

“Sorry, kinda thought the wrong thing at the wrong time and, well....portal,” Dawn said, smiling sheepishly.

“I figured as much when I went to where you disappeared and felt the magic.” The redhead paused, eying the group. “Where are you?”

“And what are you wearing?!” a blonde demanded, coming into view. Hercules' lips twitched when he saw Dawn's head drop and heard the exasperated sigh she gave as the other three all snickered. Rena and Hercules' mother had given them all simple dresses, since the gods hadn't seen fit to return their own clothes. Each was decidedly different to what the two women through the portal had on.

“Buffy, Willow, this is Hercules,” she said, waving at him. “King Iphicles of Corinth, Hercules' brother; Queen Rena, Iphicles wife; Alcmene, Hercules and Iphicles' mother; Jason, of the Argonauts and Alcmene's husband; Xena, a slayer; Gabrielle and Ephiny, Amazon queens; and... Iolaus.” 

Dawn's sister and her friend's expressions had been growing more and more incredulous with every name uttered but Buffy must have heard the same thing Hercules had when Dawn introduced the hunter. Her expression immediately softened. “You coming home?” she asked gently and Dawn nodded. 

“In a minute,” she agreed and he could see her blinking back tears. “Willow, can you anchor?”

“Sure, Dawnie,” Willow agreed, a sympathetic smile on her face. “Want me to get Andrew to start making some hot chocolate?”

“Get the Rocky Road out, actually,” she answered and Hercules saw both women sag, as if they'd been hoping she wouldn't say that. He wondered briefly what the significance was. Dawn turned around, taking them all in again. “This is it.” 

Hercules motioned her forward as the girls all went and gave everyone one last hug. He wrapped Dawn in his arms, kissing the top of her head. “You might be my cousin,” he told her quietly. “But if I'd had had a sister, you would have been perfect.”

She gave a choked cry and her arms around him tightened a moment, tears soaking into his vest. She pulled away, wiping at them somewhat angrily, and moved to hug everyone else, including Iphicles and Xena, who seemed strangely reluctant to say goodbye to Molly and Vi, considering her initial hostility to the two. 

“She'll be fine,” Cassie said, moving to him. “We'll take care of her.”

“And I'll take care of Iolaus,” he promised and she smiled. Her eyes flashed white a moment. “What was that?”

“Be careful of the gods—all of them,” she said, frowning. “Evil's coming for you in the guise of a friend. Beware the Other Son.”

Hercules' eyes widened and he glanced over at Iphicles worriedly. Iphicles and he had never gotten along but...He shook his head. There was no reason to think it was the king, especially given Cassie's initial comment. He'd think about it later, he told himself firmly. 

Hercules was aware of a small group gathering on the other side of the portal—a young man the same age as Buffy's sister with an eye-patch, an older gentleman with graying hair, and a brunette woman younger than the first three but holding a hand to Willow's shoulder. From the shadows on the wall behind them, others were there but not crowding around. 

Eventually, Vi, then Molly, and finally Cassie all stepped through to the other side, each grabbing one of the people and hugging them as they waited for Dawn to join them. Molly was with the older gentleman, Cassie with the man in the eye-patch, and Vi on Willow's other side. Dawn turned to Iolaus, who'd been watching her the entire time, even as he said goodbye to the other three. She tried to give him a brave smile but he tugged her to him, hugging her as she cried into his chest. Hercules could feel his heart breaking for the two of them; this was exactly what he'd been hoping to avoid. 

“Go,” he heard Iolaus whisper, kissing her temple. “Think of me.”

She yanked Iolaus down, kissing him hard on the mouth, and then stepped back across the line between them and the portal. She looked back at Iolaus one last time. “Always,” she whispered and then stepped through, the portal disappearing behind her.

Hercules clapped a hand on Iolaus' shoulder as his friend shuddered slightly. Nearby, everyone turned away to give him some privacy as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Herc, I'm gonna, gonna go outside," Iolaus said, voice shaky. "Fresh air, you know?"

"Yeah," he said, watching as his best friend practically ran from the room. He turned back to where the portal had been. 

"Stay safe."


	11. Epilogue

Given what Hecate had told her, followed by having to acknowledge the connection she'd formed with Iolaus, Dawn had been an absolute mess the first two days back, even moreso than the two days they'd gotten back from meeting the Torchwood gang. 

It wasn't helped by Andrew getting excited and demanding to know if it had been at all like the TV shows, not realizing how his words would affect her. The four had been stunned when he pointed them towards the show and Willow admitted she'd thought the people in the portal had all looked familiar. Most of the main cast actually looked similar to who they'd been portraying; all except Iolaus, who was played by a man with dark hair and was a bit too tall. Dawn still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, considering Kevin Sorbo looked exactly like her cousin and watching him call someone else Iolaus was...well, depressing. 

Buffy had been upset and trying to help her heartbroken baby sister, but it was Xander who'd suggested maybe Dawn just needed to be distracted—hence the search for the caves began. In Buffy's opinion, a treasure hunt was a much better distraction than criss-crossing Africa for several years. 

It took them the better part of a week to connect the locations on the map Hercules had given them to modern day topography. Finally, they were fairly certain they'd found the general location of the Caverns of Time. Which was why the four of them were here, down on the beach, searching as Buffy, Willow, and Xander all remained atop the cliffs, keeping an eye out but letting them search on their own.

Dawn looked around the cove, trying to see what it had been like two, three thousand years ago, when Hercules and Iolaus had brought their things. The biggest difference was probably the signs of present civilization in the water and on the land across from them—there was a hotel there. It was miracle the cave hadn't been found before now. 

She mentioned as such to Cassie, who smiled from where she was looking at the map Willow had drawn up based on everything they knew. “Godly protections,” she said, poking at a rock. “Nothing like it.”

“We found it!” Molly yelled from up ahead and Dawn and Cassie hurried forward, finding the brunette and Vi standing in front of what looked like a natural wall. 

“Sure this is it?” Dawn asked. In answer, Vi pushed her hand through the rock, showing the illusion. “Nice.” 

“Come on, I want to see how much sharpening I'm gonna have to do on my swords,” Molly said and with that, she disappeared inside the cave. Vi followed without hesitation. Exchanging fond smiles at their friends excitement, Dawn and Cassie followed.

“Oof,” Dawn breathed out, running into a stationary Molly. “Hey, what's the...big...deal...”

There was someone else in the cave.

Sitting on a rock, dressed in a white button down, a black jacket over a nearby chest, and sharpening one of Molly's swords, Dawn couldn't make out anything about his facial features as the light from the illusionary wall kept it in shadows. She thought there was something familiar about his body structure though. 

“Who are you?” Vi finally shook off her surprise to demand.

“Hey, that's my sword!” Molly shouted at the same time, looking frantically around for the other one. If Dawn knew her at all, her fellow brunette was probably trying to find it to get the first one back. 

The figure finished sharpening the sword and inspected it a minute before bobbing his head and flipping it, so he was holding it by the blade. He offered it to Molly, who took it gingerly. Once the blade was away from him, Cassie pounced, dashing forward to tackle him. The guy laughed and Dawn could see his arms wrap around Cassie in a hug. 

“It's good to see you too, Cassie,” a VERY familiar voice said right before he straightened, one arm kept tightly around the blonde's shoulders as his face came into the light. 

“HERCULES!” 

The three of them dashed forward and Dawn caught a glimpse of his laughing blue eyes and amused grin as they all piled on top of him, causing the five of them to fall back on the white sand of the cavern floor.

“What, I don't...what are you doing here?!” Dawn demanded, tears springing to her eyes as she looked down at him. He reached up and wiped her tears away, a soft, sad smile on his face.

“I'm the son of Zeus,” he reminded her. “Apparently that meant more than I knew.”

“And Iolaus?” she asked, holding her breath. His eyes closed, pain lancing through them, and she knew. The tears started again. He sighed and sat up, taking them all up with him so they were sitting down instead of on top of him.

“He lived to be about a hundred,” he told her. “Never married; he fell in love a few times and once I thought he might actually go ahead with it, but....Dite said his heart had been broken too many times to really make that leap again in that lifetime. She said he'd missed his chance but that it would come again.

“After you left, things were different. Hecate helped us a few times, and she seemed particularly keen on Iolaus, which made him very uncomfortable. Hecate told me after he died that he didn't make it to Elysium but that he was happy where he did go, as he was where and who he'd wanted to be. I'm still not sure what she meant and as far as I know, he's never been reincarnated, not like the others.”

“What about Xena?” Vi asked as Dawn mentally vowed to hunt her mother down and find out what the old witch had done with her could-have-been ex-boyfriend; she didn't doubt the lack of Iolaus in Elysium was entirely her fault. 

Hercules laughed slightly. “Xena started smiling more, because she knew the future was in good hands. She died a few or twenty-some-odd years later, depending on how you look at it. She went down as she wanted to go, which was all anyone could have asked. Gabrielle died in her sleep, queen of the reunited Amazons. Her granddaughter was ruling when Rome came in and destroyed them, shortly before the fall of the Roman Empire.”

“The TV show...” Molly tried and Hercules laughed. 

“Gabrielle's scrolls were found in 1942 and were used as the basis,” he explained. “In fact, they were found by Xena and Gabrielle's descendants. That was a fun conversation.”

They all sort of laughed; it was a depressing topic but also comforting, in some ways. 

“Jason? Iphicles?” They all knew about Rena and Alcmene, thanks to Andrew's babbling.

“Died old, as was right,” he said. “Iphicles remarried and had two daughters with her—his and Rena's son became king after he died. Jason...never remarried but his line continued in his daughter, who he found out about a year or so after you came and went. Seska was...a handful; she insisted on calling me Uncle Herc until the day she crossed over.”

“What about...what about the gods?” Dawn asked, looking uncertain. This was something they'd kept from Buffy and the others, something they were still coming to terms with. Hercules' expression tightened. 

“Most of them were killed by me or Xena,” he admitted, swallowing heavily. “The fates prophecized that Eve, Xena's unborn child, would bring about their deaths.”

“And let me guess, in true godly style, they tried killing Eve before she could, thus bringing about their own downfall?” Dawn offered, heart heavy. Hercules nodded. 

“Hera and and I....we killed Zeus to protect Eve,” he agreed. “They kept attacking though and when Xena gained the ability to kill them herself...well...Apollo and Artemis both died but Ares and Hecate are still around. Dite too, but you never really met her.”

Dawn looked over at Cassie when the blonde took a deep breath and then let it out, nodding. “I knew he'd die,” she admitted. “I'd seen it before I left.”

“Then how are you...” 

“I'm not from this dimension,” Cassie reminded Vi. She motioned at Molly. “In ours...Apollo never died.”

Hercules seemed surprised by that but didn't let it bother him. Dawn suddenly realized they were all still on the ground and got up.

“Come on,” she said, tugging him up, and trying to keep thoughts of Iolaus to the back of her mind. “Let's go introduce you to Buffy. I'm pretty sure she's still skeptical about what we told her and I can't wait to see her face when she sees you.” 

“Just one question,” Vi said as she, Molly, and Hercules hefted the four chests he'd stored their clothes and armor in and Cassie and Dawn grabbed the weapons. It felt surprisingly good to have her staff back, considering it was one weapon she'd never bothered to try and learn before.

Hercules looked over, eyes twinkling, and Dawn suddenly got the feeling he knew what she was going to ask. “What's that?”

“What is up with the TV show and why does Kevin Sorbo look like you?!”


End file.
